Two Psychopaths
by OlafTheBilbao
Summary: Finn is disgusted with the world and has an urge to kill things. Marceline joins in as well, what will happen to these two? RATED M FOR INTENSE AND HEAVY GORE, HEAVY LANGUAGE, and LEMONS LATER IN THE FANFIC.
1. Accident

All was peaceful in the land of Ooo. Just recently, the whole continent was united under the banner of the United Candy Kingdom (UCK) and the Georgian Calendar was re-instated. The year was 3013, and Finn was still a teen. Even though new advancements and the re-introduction of prewar practices started to take off, all was almost the same for Finn. Same bland adventures with Jake, saving PB from the Crazy Ice King, and hanging out at Marceline's. There was one major change, humans started to migrate to the UCK, the Candy Kingdom was a land of opportunity for the hard working, and hungry humans. Finns mental chemistry changed after being around many humans.

"So Jake, I'm gonna head to Marcy's house for a bit." said Finn

"Sure man, just don't be doing that tier 15 buiss, ok?" said Jake squinting

Finn looked in utter disgust, and blasted out of the tree house.

Finn's Mind

Why does Jake always assume that... it isn't right at all...? Why should I care about what he thinks, I am my own self. However, I have this urge sometimes... I just need to pick up a hammer and... No, I cannot.

"So what's making you think so hard boy?" said Marceline laughing

"Oh, n-nothing important!" yelled Finn while blushing

"Then why don't we do a secret exchange then?" said a wicked Marceline

"W-well ok then, I'd might as well start first" said Finn looking to the ground

"I have this urge sometimes. It happens almost always to anyone, most of the time if they make me mad. I don't know if I can hold it in any longer, it's just-" Finn is interrupted

"Say no more adventure boy, maybe I can help you gain the pleasure you seek," Marceline said calmly while closing her eyes

"I'll record a song and tomorrow I'll see if that calms you down, ok?" Marceline said smiling

"Yeah." Finn said grinning

Night fell as Finn was walking back home. His urges to kill got even stronger with every step he took. He started to pace and smile like a mad man without his medication. He picked up a hammer from a garbage can and concealed it while he paced. A candy person walked up to him. As Finn turned around, he took a violent swing at the hammer and hit the person. The hammer killed the candy person instantly, fracturing his skull.

Finn's pupils dilated and the adrenaline was pumping. He realized that he just killed a person and there was no going back. The righteous paladin had now just murdered an innocent person for no apparent reason, but for pleasure. He casually walked away from the murder scene as if nothing happened.

He knew that the Banana Police would be on the scene the next morning. He needed to create an alibi and get rid of the evidence.

Finn's Mind

Shit! What have I done! I just killed someone... BUT wait... IT FeELs SO GoOD! OK OK, I'll do it again, but I need an alibi so I can continue killing! Hahahaha, this is fun after all huh Finn? BING! All I need to do is go to Marceline, she will sympathize with me and join! She will help!

Finn knocked on Marceline's door late at night while she was recording the song.

"Hey Finn, what's wrong? Said Marceline

"Marcy, I can't put it in any other way, but... I just murdered a person." Finn said in a sad tone

"Finn... It's ok... It... happens, stay here for a bit, and I can help you." Said Marceline calmly

"Thanks Marceline, I knew I could trust you." Finn said smiling

Finn and Marceline spent the whole night formulating an alibi and disposing evidence. They buried the hammer underneath Marcy's house, and changed Finn's clothing to make sure there was no blood or DNA of the victim on him. Finn then called Jake.

"Yo, Jake, Marcy, and I are making a song for the night; I won't be home till afternoon tomorrow." Finn said

"No problem man, you were getting me worried there bud, goodnight!" Jake said with no worries

Finn hangs up and stares at Marceline

"So now what?" Finn said worried

"We just wait until the police come" Marceline said looking down

"Look! I'm sorry Marceline, I didn't want to bring you into this!" said Finn

"Actually Finn. It no problem, I've had the same urge as well, ever since the migration of the humans." Marceline said while smiling

"So we have the same demon inside us?" Finn said while grinning like a mad man

"YeS FiNN, I ThInK We dO!" Marceline yelled happily

"Now Finn, I've been trying to tell you something-"Marceline gets interrupted

Finn kisses Marceline.

"Oh Finn, just wait for a little bit, after the investigators come, then we can have our celebration." Said Marceline

"Yeah Marcy" Finn Smiled

NEXT DAY

Knock Knock

"Hello Marceline and Finn, we were just wondering if you heard or saw any suspicious last night?" said a banana police man

"Nope." both of them said calmly

"Ok, just howler if anything happens"

POLICE POV

"Hmmm, it seems this may have been an accident?" said Honey Buns (Candy Detective)

"Not sure, had to have been an angry person, however there is only one spot that was hit." said the human detective Paul-Jean

"Lets call this case Homicide #132 Accident, make sure to collect all the evidence, and did you talk to the neighboring houses and people guys?" Said Jean

"Yup, no leads, lets hope this guys was a first timer and left something." said Honey Buns


	2. Cab Fare

"Finn we still gotta be cautious of the police, they've gotten better, and they have some pretty nifty tools you know." Said Marceline

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to kill again, it felt so good the first time!" yelled Finn

"Ok, we can kidnap someone tonight, but we need to plan this out, not just randomly do this ok?" Marceline said in command

"So how are we gonna do this?" said Finn

"Well, easiest place to go is the Candy Kingdom slums." said a devious Marceline

"Then what?" asked Finn

"Well, we wait outside of a bar, pose as a taxi, and pick random drunkards and take them to a location, maybe the woods?" smiled Marceline

"Haha, great idea Marcy, but what about our celebration?" Finn asked with gusto

Marceline bumped into Finn and started passionately making out with him. This went on for five minutes, until Finn unzipped Marceline's pants and started diving into her pussy.

"Oh Finn, YES!" yelled Marceline with pleasure

Finn relentlessly licked her clitoris and vagina with such driving force.

"Shit Finn! I'm gonna explode!" yelled Marceline as her juices filled the mouth of Finn.

"Now it's my turn," said Finn in command

Marceline unzipped Finn's pants and started sucking the 5 inch cock of the killer.

"Suck that shit," yelled Finn

Marceline thought it was sexy that Finn was forceful with her.

For five minutes, Marceline deep throated Finn cock

"I-I think I'm gonna CUM!" yelled Finn

Finn grabbed Marceline's hair and ordered her to swallow the whole load.

"So how'd you like that short celebration Finn?" said Marceline

"Ha, you know how to suck cock- Finn gets interrupted"

"So now were gonna kidnap someone?" grinned Marceline

"I'm ready" Finn said confidently

Finn went over to Jake and said that he would be attending a dinner party at Flame Princesses house. Jake bought into the lie, not knowing his best bud's true intentions.

"So Finn, this is what we're gonna do. We find a taxi and shot the person. Then we drive it to the slums and pick up a drunk person or someone. I drive to the woods, we kill them, and then we set fire to the taxi." Explained Marceline

"The plan seems all good and stuff, I'm ready" frowned Finn

The two got dressed up and wore masks to disguise their faces. They brought rope, guns, and a few knifes with them. There first stop was a taxi station outside of the Candy Capital.

"Were to?" asked the taxi man

"To Farlow district" said Finn

They both entered the taxi and waited. About 20 minutes later Marceline pulled out a pistol.

"Cab man, drive us to the forest and you will live" snapped Marceline

The cabman of course complied and drove to the forest.

"So it's the end of the line kid, were here, now what do you want!" yelled the cab man

BANG!

Without answering the question, Marceline pulled the trigger and killed the man instantly. A for a minute it was silent.

"So we gonna continue?" asked Finn

"Y-yeah." said Marceline

They drove to the slums and waited for someone to come in.

"HAHAHA JACK, how much you had to drink tonight!" yelled a human

"I think 7 beers? How the faqing shite do I remember!" said another human

They both entered the cab, not knowing that it would be the last time they would go to the bar.

"Where to?" asked Marceline

"Where ever the fuk you want pretty lady!"

Marceline did not respond and drove on a dark path to the desolate forest. Both men fell asleep along the way.

"Finn, tie them both up to the tree," ordered Marceline

Finn tied both of the men on the same tree. One of the men finally woke up and was dazed and confused.

"The fuck?" yelled the first man

Finn immediately shot the man in the chest. He was still alive, but barely breathing. This woke up the second man. The second man saw that his war friend was dying in front of him.

"What the fuck! Fuck you two! Go to hell fuckers" yelled the man.

The man started crying

"So how do you wanna die?" smirked Finn

The man spit on Finn further angering him. Finn pulled a knife out and slowly slashed his abdomen.

"Never spit on me you fucker!" yelled Finn

The man was yelling in agony as Finn pulled out his large intestine out of his body. After the large intestine was exposed, Finn pulled both his Kidneys out. The man was surprisingly alive, so Finn gave a final thrust to the heart killing the man. Marceline turned to the other man

"Goodnight." whispered Marceline

Marceline slit the man's throat. They both set fire to the taxi and walked home as if nothing happened. The next day, the police were called into investigate smoke coming from the forest.

Police POV

"Shit, the fuck happened here" said a policeman

"We better call in Jean," said another police man

"So what do we have today boys?" asked Jean

"A taxi on fire, and two dead people in the forest tired to a tree." Said Honey Bun

"Come on, another murder?" said Jean

"Looks like it Jean" said Honey Bun

The investigators searched throughout the area, Jean spotted something similar from the murder from the night before.

"Hey! Buns, come over here!" yelled Jean

"These foot prints look like the ones from yesterday, don't it? "smiled Jean

"They do, got to send them to forensics to make sure however." said Honey Bun

"Looks like the same person did this…" said Jean

Body Count: 4 Dead


	3. Open Season

One Week Later

Police POV

"Damn it Bun's, why do you keep thinking the cab driver did this for fuckidy sake?" said Jean

"Look Jean, it had to have been him, have we found a body? No. He's probably hiding in the slums." Said Honey Bun

Jean then remembered his life in the slums as a immigrant just moving into the Candy Kingdom. After the great migration the human population exploded in urban areas. Many Humans were put into slums and regarded as a second class animals by candy aristocrats. However Jean was the first human to join the Candy Police Force. He rose through the ranks and became one of the best detectives in the Candy Kingdom. Some regarded him as a traitor, others were inspired and soon followed his ways.

"Ok Bun's I'll assign a task force in the slums and another one in the forest" said Jean

"Oh, and hey, the forensics came back. The footprints were the same like you said. Plus we collected a shell casing we may be able to trace, other than that were dry." said Honey Bun

After that night Finn went back to the tree house, continuing his normal routine of adventuring, and keeping a clean look about himself. The next week, Finn went back to Marceline.

"Hey Marcy, ready for some more action this Friday?" asked Finn

"What type of action sexy time or massacre time?" Marceline said laughing

"I hope a mix of both!" smiled Finn

"So how are we going to kill this week?" asked Marceline

"After scouting out, I found this forest outside the city. It's full of tourists and hunters, it's like in the middle of nowhere!" said Finn excitingly

"Ah I see, we shot and slit a bunch of people then?" said Marceline

"In a nutshell, however, this has to be done quick though ok?" said Finn

"Got it, ready to gear up?" said Marceline

"Yeah." grinned Finn

The two got ready, getting there masks and disguises, as well as weapons. Finn was armed with two pistols, a hammer, and a knife. Marceline was armed with a carbine, rope, and a few knifes.

Finn called Jake and told him he would be in the city doing some odd jobs for some money, again Jake believed Finn. The two maniacs then stole a car and drove it to the forest.

"Hahaha, we're here, don't you like the fresh and crisp air of a Saturday morning?" asked Finn

Marceline nodded

"So lets revise the plan. We go into a cabin and shoot some people. Then we just scatter the forest for some more people?" asked Marceline

"Well, yeah but we gotta be quick 30-60 minutes at most. Then we take a bus back to the city and walk back home" said Finn

They loaded their guns and walked to the first cabin. Two people inhabited it, a husband and his wife.

"Honey, can you get the door?" Asked the husband

The wife opened the door and was shot three times by Finn in chest and once in the head, killing her. Marceline ordered the man not to move with her carbine pointing straight at him

"Don't move or you'll die, you got it?" Marceline screamed

"Yeah you piece of shit!" said the husband

The man charged at Marceline, but she shot him once in the head killing him. They set the cabin on fire and continued the killing spree. They tracked around the forest trying to find people.

"Hey Marcy, you see that old man over there watering his plants?" said Finn

"Yeah, you wanna kill him?" said Marceline

"Eh, we will see if we come back to him" said Finn

The two traveled for miles and found a hunter. The hunter was aiming at a dear, not knowing that Finn pointed a gun at the back of his head. Just as the man took the shot, Finn shot the man, killing him instantly.

"It's getting late, we should be leavening now." said Finn

"Ok, but lets just kill one more." begged Marceline

"Sure why not, lets bind and kill a cyclist and leave" said Finn

"I'll pretend that there was a fire in the woods, and lure someone to the forest to help?" said Marceline

Marceline waited by the road and found three candy tourists hiking up the road. She stopped them and asked for some help, and led them to Finn's location. Finn and Marceline held them at gunpoint and escorted them into a cabin.

"Rape or kill?" said Finn

"Dude, no raping, they will track you down, maybe if we get nifty then we can" laughed Marceline

The three tourists, (all female candy people), were tied down to chairs with their mouths covered with duct tape and razor blades stuck to the ropes.

"So if you try to escape, your writs will be cut pretty bad, let's hope it don't cut the major vein" chuckled Finn

All three women were crying in fear. However, this was just the beginning.

"Shit Marcy, it's been 4 hours, forget about the quick kills, I bet we can leave tonight and have fun with these worthless things" said Finn

Finn picked up a metal rod and started beating the first women; she started to bleed from her nose and ears. After the 10 minute beating, Finn decided he wanted to do an experiment. He thought that if he inserted the same metal rod into both women, and put a charge on it, would it kill them.

"Hey Marcy, I'm gonna play a game with these two, you can have the other one." smiled Finn

Marceline was not too keen on torturing, she just wanted to kill the third one and watch Finn play his game.

"So, I'll just shoot you and get it over with lady, it's a shame that you were the lucky winner today." Said Marceline

Marceline picked up a pistol, slowly loaded as the woman cried, and counted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." BANG!

Marceline shot the woman in the neck, she was still alive.

"Well, I tried to make this easy, but now I have to get all dirty!" yelled Marceline in anger

She slowly slit the woman's throat as she yelled in agony.

Finn then inserted a metal rod that connected both women's private parts, hooked it up to a car engine, and started the car. It was a slow and gruesome death for both, it took 30 seconds for both to finally fry out.

"Let's go Marcy" said Finn

Jake POV

"Hey BMO, have you noticed that Finn's been more out goin lately?" said Jake

"I cannot process, as I am a robot, play me Jake!" said BMO with a smile

"Not now man, im gonna find Finn" said Jake with a serious attitude

Jake took the bus to the city, and started looking for Finn. He then went to the police station to file a suspicious activity complaint.

"Officer, my bud Finn has been out a lot lately, I just want to know he isn't doing anything bad." said Jake.

"No problem sir, we will assign this to detective Jean, because of a spike of crime." Said the human officer

Out of nowhere a news flash

"Breaking News out of Victory Forest, six people have been found killed. We are getting news reports that the killer may be the same that killed three others a week ago. The suspected killer is Sam Finch, a cab driver, aged 37. He went missing a week ago in a forest near the Brookridge district. His cab was found on fire, with two dead bodies nearby and was suspected of hiding on the slums or trekking the is described to have brown hair, brown eyes, and a medium build. He is 5 foot 9 and weighs 170 pounds. Finch has had no previous criminal record, and is an immigrant from Northern Slovanbia, former Yougosslaviant. If you know the whereabouts of this man, please call 111 or report to the closest police station."

The police officer that took Jakes report immediately dropped the papers and sped to his police cruiser.  
An intern picked the papers back up and insured that Jake would get his report filled up.

"Man, the things that go on in this crazy world" said Jake


	4. Freedom Fighter

Police POV

"Ah shit! More dead!" cried Honey Bun

"Well, we gotta work with what we got, and I think what we got is good." said Jean

Jean placed photos from a security camera on the table.

"Look, it's two people, I told you." said Jean

"What makes you say that? I thought we were still on the taxi guy!" said Bun

"Both of them are in the same photos from 5/6 murder scenes." said Jean

"Well, let's look at the suspicious persons results." said Bun

Nine people were on the list, including Finn.

"Well look what we got here, a peach boy workin with a candy person," said Cream

"Just spit it out you cream jockey." said Jean

"Yo time is up Jean, we don't need yo species at o'ur station no mo. We gonna lay you off like the rest of you ape peach boy humans." said Cream

"Under the Humane Treatment of Humans act, any human fired because of his species is illegal" said Jean

"Yo ape type is dumb, I reckon you didn't watch the news, yo HTH act is repealed and we voted on "laying you off." laughed Cream

Jean stood there and looked straight into Creams eyes.

"Look you cock eating motherfucker, you can lay me off, but promise me you catch the person responsible for the killings" said Jean angrily

Cream stayed quiet and walked out of the room.

"Bye Buns, hope to see ya again someday." Jean said storming outta the station.

Meanwhile at the Tree house

"Jake, what's up?" said Finn

"Well, we need to have an intervention.," said Jake

"What type buddy?" said Finn

"Why have you been out lately Finn!" said Jake sobbing

"Jake, im growing up, and I need to prepare for life, I was gonna tell you, but I want to go to the Royal Kingdom University" said Finn calmly

"What about adventuring, when the kids are all grown, I'll be a lonely old dog!" cried Jake

"Jake, it's fine, hey, why don't you come to the royal speech with Marceline and I?" asked Finn

Jake nodded and was reassured that Finn had good intentions for the future and had no hidden agenda. Finn walked to Marceline's house and discussed his nest plan to her.

"Marceline, I think we can kill the royal family." said Finn quietly

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Marceline yelled

"Hear me out, I'm applying for RKU, I can get a general blueprint of the palace. After maybe about a month or two we start the bombing campaign." said Finn

"What bombing campaign!" said Marceline

"I may be a mentally ill killer; however the candy people can't hold humans down as scum. Look at how they treat our people, every day they are intentionally left into poverty. Fuck the Candy Kingdom. Hell, I'd start the bombing run now, we can place them at police stations!" laughed Finn

Marceline agreed with the plan, and the two made one high explosive briefcase bomb. However, it was time for the speech.

Finn, Jake, and Marceline went to the speech, leaving the bomb at home.

Princess Bubblegum waved at the mostly candy people crowd as she was met by applause by the candy majority.

"People of the Candy Kingdom! It is a pleasure to have you here today! The greatest country on the history of Ooo is advancing. A new threat has dawned on us however. This new threat is the Human Peril. The more that come in, the less our country benefits as the native population faces new competition for jobs, housing, and resources. These savage animals spread illness and crime throughout our beloved land. The rate of crime in Huntgrove, when the candy people lived there, was 0.12 %, and sickness rate 11%. Now crime is 43.12% and illness is 65.66% and rising just as the human population. I ask for your vote to pass the Native Peoples of Ooo Act. This act will save our national identity as candy people, not the crime ridden savage apes. There will be tougher enforcement of the law on humans, restriction of immigration, and a new national reregister for humans. This is very brief, but I thank you all for taking time to listen, may our heritage be preserved!" said PB

Finn looked is utter disgust as PB recited her speech of hate.

"Marceline, im sick of the species discrimination, we need to teach these candy people a lesson!" said Finn angrily

"We will Finn, before that we gotta plan our next move." said Finn

"What was that?" said Jake

"Nothing, just planning how to make my next move to enter into RKU, it will probably be harder now however." Said Finn calmly

"Ah, don't worry, PB is just a big hypocrite, she'll accept you application" said Jake

Jake went back to the tree house, while Marceline and Finn went back to Marceline's house. For the rest of the day, Marceline and Finn were working on the bomb.

"Well Finn, we are done with this bad boy, what do you want to do?" said Marceline

Finn quickly kissed Marceline and started to take her shirt and bra off. Marceline did not object Finn's advances. Finn then started to take her pants and panties off.

"Oh Finn, fuck me hard!" said Marceline

"Yeah, I'll drive that cock in you pussy motherfucker!" yelled Finn

Finn then inserted his dick in Marceline and started pushing as hard as he could, he then grabbed a belt and started to spank her as he fucked her.

"Shit, you've been a naughty girl haven't you bitch!" said Finn

"Oh yes! I have!" said Marceline

Finn continued to push his throbbing cock into Marceline. Her pussy was being torn, as every thrust got harder.

"I think I'm gonna cum!" said Finn

"Pull it ou-"Marceline was cut off

"Ok, don't need to tell me, I pulled out" said Finn tiredly

Both of them fell asleep.

"Tomorrow" said Finn quietly

The next day passed, Finn and Marceline got up early. They knew that this operation would be a decisive one, one that could push them to the brink of being caught. Their target was a coffee shop where many candy police and government workers got their morning joe. It was a perfect area because, there were no cameras, and they could easily walk always without being found due to the large amount of people.

"Marceline, place the bag under the table and lets go, the timer gives us four minutes," said Finn whispering

The bomb was placed and the shop started to crowd with candy police, simply ordering coffee or some doughnuts.

"Should go off any time now" said Finn

BOOM!

The bomb went off, the windows of the building shattering and smoke rising. For a few seconds there was an eire silence, but it was soon broken with cries for help. Many people rushed out with missing limbs and blooded faces. Finn and Marceline simply walked away. The ambulance soon rushed in.

Jake's POV

"Man, what on the news today." said Jake

"A bomb went off at the Java Coffee Hut near Canburg, a predominantly candy species area. Our informers say 12 people were killed and 34 were injured, 26 of whom are in serious condition. 11/12 killed were candy police officers. The government quickly blamed the human radical groups such as Renaissance for Humans and Human Liberation Faction, both however decline responsibility. Government troops have been called in to quail human rioters who supported this act of terrorism." said the candy news anchor

Five Hours Later

"The final death toll is 16. 14 of whom were police officers. Investigators are already analyzing the evidence from the scene. Princess Bubblegum made a comment saying that the person or persons involved in the bombing will be brought to justice and the ape's will pay."

"Very funny" said Finn smiling while watching the news

Body count (Both Marceline and Finn): 26


	5. Revolution

"It worked," said Finn quietly

"Hahaha Finn, it did, we just made a cause to kill" said Marceline

"Wait, a news report." Said Finn

"Human protesters gathered near Princess Bubblegum's castle, to show human solidarity with the bomber, and to send a message to PB saying that more of these events will actions will occur if there is no reform. In response, police and government soldiers were deployed in human slums and in areas under civil unrest and hooliganism. Reports say that three cops and one soldier were killed at a checkpoint, when two humans opened fire with automatic rifles. Both humans were killed."

"Marceline, if there is a full blown war, this will make killing easier! What a grand idea!" said Finn in an unusual accent

"Fresh reports in, 16 human protesters died after they opened fire on police killing one candy soldier. Another incident happened at a separate check point where a human opened fire with an automatic pistol injuring five candy police and killing one candy civilian. The human was shot and killed during a high-speed chase."

" We should start killing again!" said an agitated Finn

"NO! This will compromise us, let's wait a bit, like a week." said Marceline

"The day is finally over; PB has called for an emergency meeting with parliament. This day has been called Red Monday, the Minister of Defense made a statement, that human hooliganism, looting, terrorism, and unrest is completely unacceptable, and will be met with force. Any human found in possession of illegal weapons can face shooting on sight, same goes with looters and punks that roam the candy streets."

"Man, its late Marcy, I got go" said Finn

"So we going to meet up again next week?" said Marceline smiling

"Y-yeah" said Finn

Finn kissed Marceline and waved goodbye. When Finn got back to the tree house, Jake was watching the news carefully.

"Damn Finn, what the balls happened to the Candy Kingdom, its falling apart man" said Jake in a melancholy tone

"Yeah, I remember it used to be peaceful now it's-" Finn's mind interrupts

"Finn, you are a killer now, but can't you remember those good times? Growing up with Jake and Jermaine? Throwing the frizz bee with Jake, and just

having plain and simple fun!"

Finn stated to cry when he thought of this.

"What's wrong buddy?" said Jake

"Jake, I just miss the old times, when all was well, and when everyone got along with each other. Remember the only enemy we had was Ice King?" said Finn while sobbing

"Yeah, I do…," said Jake looking down

"Jake I just need some time off for a few days." said Finn

Jake smiled and patted Finn's back and said it was fine with him. Finn walked to the capital and found a mass protest.

"RIGHTS FOR THE HUMANS!" yelled many human protestors

"DOWN WITH THE TYRANT!" yelled another human protester

Suddenly a man bumped into Finn.

"Pardon me young man, but my name is Jean, and I'm looking for information about the forest killer." said Jean

"Well, I'm sorry sir, I don't have any information." said Finn nervously

Finn's Mind

"The fuck? How does this guy know, who the hell is he?

"I'm sorry but who are you? You seem familiar." said Finn

"Well, I worked at the candy detective branch for some time, but I was fired for being a human. I have a card, forgive me it's not in better shape, I've got no money, I was just evicted for being human." said Jean

"No, its fine, I'll know who to go to if I get information then, thank you." said Finn

Finn's Mind

"Damn it, I thought it would be diverted but no? I guess Marcy and I are gonna lure this bastard and end it." said Finn while smiling

Finn walked over to Marceline's house.

"Marcy, turn the T.V. on quick!" snapped Finn

"Day two of unrest finally ended. A deadly attack occurred in the outskirts of our capital. A bomb was placed on a transport helicopter, exploding in mid-air killing all nine soldiers. Seven soldiers were killed and 15 wounded after a gunfight with humans at a slum. Eight humans were also killed and 34 arrested and pending to be executed. A small explosive device was set off at a police station killing one police man and injuring seven. Another bomb went off at a clinic housing injured soldiers, killing five and injuring 21. The Candy Forensics Team is investigating these separate attacks."

"Ok good, he wasn't on the news." said Finn

"Who's_ he_?" said Marceline

"A human, who still wants to find us!" said Finn violently

"Ok let's stay calm…" said Marceline frantically

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"CP's! OPEN UP!" said a Candy Police man


End file.
